Princesa de la muerte
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Mimi se muere sola por decisión propia, e imagina que sus amigos, desconocedores de su enfermedad, están con ella ¿Cuándo empezó el aleteo de la mariposa? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en princesa de la muerte?


**Advertencia: No contiene ni escenas de violencia ni sexo pero trata un tema, a mi parecer, amargo.**

_En cursiva, tercera persona, explicando las acciones._

En letra normal, pensamiento de Mimi.

_**Princesa de la muerte**_

_Acostada en un fino colchón de hospital, con el cuerpo frente al techo y los ojos clavados en la puerta trata de imaginar lo que puede estar pasando al otro lado._

—Es mi hija. Usted no puede impedir que la veamos.

—Quiere estar sola, es su decisión. Lo siento, son las normas del centro.

Sí, mamá estará llorando y gritándole a papá que haga algo.

_Mimi gira su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la puerta y abraza su delgada almohada de hospital. _

Lo siento mucho. Perdonadme, de verdad... os quiero pero no soporto que me veáis así. Quisiera volver atrás y evitar todo esto o despertar y estar como hace... no sé. No sé cuándo empezó el aleteo de la mariposa que provocó este huracán, no puedo acordarme ¿Seguiréis pidiéndole al médico que os deje pasar? Tenéis que entenderlo, no quiero que me veáis morir. No puedo veros sufrir, me hacéis sufrir aún más. Estar sola será lo mejor.

_Se encuentra tan débil que apenas nota el dolor ya, todo es cansancio y frío, como siempre. Lágrimas mojan la sequedad de su cara. _

_Cierra los ojos sin buscar el sueño. Sólo trata de crearse compañía, y lo consigue tanto que hasta puede notar la mano de su madre acariciándole su cabello quebradizo, hasta puede ver los ojos de su padre transmitiéndole seguridad._

—¿Y qué harán sin mí?

—No pienses en eso, amor. Siempre estarás con nosotros.

_Sonríe._

Imaginar no hace daño a nadie. No estoy sola, vosotros estáis conmigo. Amigos, quizás me odien cuando se enteren ¿Me echan de menos? Hace mucho tiempo que desparecí. Atarán cabos y sabrán todo, o mis padres dirán mi mayor secreto ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Quiero explicarles, pero qué decirles si ni yo entiendo.

_La visión de sus padres desaparece. _

_Ahora es Takeru quién está a su lado._

—Mimi, te ves muy mal ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Qué ha sido de esa niña sonriente y sencilla?

—Empezó a morir hace mucho. Ahora muere ella y muero toda yo.

—Podrás recuperarte, ya verás.

Tan convencido de tus palabras pareces...quiero creerte.

—T.K., tú eras la esperanza ¿verdad? Los médicos la han perdido, aunque me sigan mintiendo. Sus palabras dicen que puedo reponerme pero sus ojos no son sinceros.

—No la pierdas tú, es lo que importa. Tienes que luchar.

—Yo quiero morir, estar así no es vida. Mis órganos funcionan muy mal, en cualquier momento tendré un infarto...

Se me hace difícil acabar con tus esperanzas, pero no tienen fundamento.

—Te recuperarás. Este no es tu final.

—Aunque me recupere, jamás será como si nada. Esto me acompañará toda la vida y no quiero eso. Perdóname por no tener esperanza. Perdóname.

_Dice lo último en alto, intentando articular sus palabras entre balbuceos y lágrimas. Pasado un tiempo otra persona se aparece. Sus ojos a nadie ven en la habitación, su mente sí. _

—Mimi, no sé qué decirte...

—¿Crees que mi existencia ha valido la pena?

—Pues claro, dejarás huella en todo aquel que te conozca. Te haré una página web homenaje.

Y cómo es que sabes lo que quiero oír.

—Izzy, yo tengo miedo. Quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo es morir?

—Nunca he muerto ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

—No sé, eres el conocimiento, Dime, ¿qué me espera? ¿Crees que me daré cuenta?

—Si te mueres es porque no aguantas más y te sentirás muy bien al morir porque todo el sufrimiento acaba.

—¿Y a dónde iré?

—A un lugar hermoso. Dónde el tiempo será distinto y en nada todos estaremos contigo.

—No estaré sola.

—No te preocupes. Pronto todo acabará, de una manera u otra pero acabará.

Me coges la mano sin mirarme. Gracias por no mirarme, no quiero que me veas así.

_Mimi pierde parte de su miedo. Su cara incluso parece feliz._

Izzy, no te guardes tus sentimientos cuando lo sepas, sólo te hará mal.

_Izzy desaparece pero Mimi sigue sintiendo su mano unida a la suya. La sensación se va cuando otra persona llega. _

—Joe, eres tú. No me digas nada por favor, lo sé.

Puedo ver tu nerviosismo, debes estar enfadado.

—¿No entiendes…? ¿No entendías el mal que te hacías? ¿No sabías las consecuencias? Mírate, tu imagen es desagradable. ¿Querías esto? ¿Y los pro...?

—¡Joe, para! Ya tengo médico, ¿sabes? Y ahora es tarde.

—Lo siento. Debí darme cuenta, lo estudié este año. Qué idiotez. Pero pudiste contarlo tú...no confiaste en nosotros ¡En mí! Mi emblema es la confiabilidad ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a nadie?

—No sé, yo no quería que nadie se enterase.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no quería que pensarais mal de mí. Me daba miedo, que creyeseis que son tonterías de niñas, una etapa.

—Será que es lo que pensabas tú.

Quién sabe, quizás Joe tenga razón, casi siempre la tiene. Y me miras, tras tus gafas notó el miedo que tienes. Cuando tú lo sepas, no entenderás cómo no te diste cuenta de los síntomas. Quizás así empieces a dedicar menos tiempo a los estudios y más tiempo a los tuyos.

_La imagen, tan real, de Joe desaparece._

Joe, no te vayas, por favor, sígueme hablando de lo tonta que fui por no confiar en vosotros, aunque sea háblame de los problemas físicos que tendré...

_Una amiga se presenta para acompañarla._

—Hikari, niña de la luz, compártela conmigo.

—¿Por qué quieres mi luz ahora? Estuvimos junto a ti, pudimos salvarte. Es demasiado tarde.

Lo dices tan apagada.

—Lo sé.

Tienes una extraña expresión. Evitas mirarme pero quiero que me mires, lo notas.

—Lo siento, no soporto ver sufrir.

—Pronto acabará todo, Izzy lo dijo.

—Cuenta con la luz para que acabe.

No siento apenas nada. Tocas mi huesudo hombro y me da grima que lo hagas y a ti te da grima hacerlo pero no dejas que se note. Pensar que me gustaba tanto pasarme la mano, sentir el hueso, por el hombro, las costillas... Estúpida.

_Mimi no es consciente de ello, pero está tocando los huesos que sobresalen: el hombro, la cadera, la rodilla, la columna, las costillas, la clavícula... _

_La niña se marcha regalándole la sonrisa más compasiva que Mimi haya visto jamás._

Kari, ella aliviará el sufrimiento de los demás.

_Aparece el que fue líder._

—Mimi, no sé cómo no nos enteramos. Era evidente, estabas cansada todo el día...

Te interrumpo, pues no era tan evidente.

—Yo nunca fui muy activa Tai.

—... siempre tenías ojeras, el cambio de vestuario, tu piel seca como escamas, tu pelo... ya ni te atrevías a llevarlo suelto de lo feo que estaba.

—Cada vez está peor. Cómo es que te diste cuenta de tantos indicios.

—Busqué información en cuánto me enteré y pensé que todo encajaba.

—Ojalá hubieses buscado antes.

—...y cuando fuimos a comer al burguer te oímos vomitar

—Y yo dije que me había cogido frío por la mañana y me creísteis.

—Te volviste muy irritable...

—Sí, dejaste de gastarme bromas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te tomé el pelo porque te abrimos el bolso y tenías laxantes? Ahora sé por qué estaban ahí. Perdóname, era evidente. Mimi, perdóname por ser tonto y no darme cuenta.

Das puñetazos a la pared. Si os hubiese dicho, si hubiese confiado como dijo Joe, no estaría aquí. Falta de valor quizás. Tantas pistas que deje y no pude decirlo claramente. Tai, cuando te enteres no des puñetazos en la pared. No te culpes, cúlpame a mí por estúpida y cobarde.

_Matt, es él con quien imagina hablar. _

—¿Estás contenta?

—No, por qué iba a estarlo.

—¿No recuerdas cuando buscabas en Internet métodos para adelgazar sin que nadie se enterase?

Recuerdo el día que me pillaste visitando una página pro–ana y pro–mía en la biblioteca. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que me puse al decirte que estaba buscando información para un trabajo de clase y me saltó eso. Me creíste hasta ahora.

—Y qué.

—Las princesas de la muerte.

¿Las princesas de la muerte? Sentí asco cuando leí de ellas. La princesas de la muerte, chicas que les daba igual morir porque morirían bellas. No entiendo, te digo. Está conversación es producto de mi mente y no está a mi control.

—Tú eres una de ellas. Morirás por eso.

—Yo sé que fui estúpida ¿vale?

Me está enfadando hablar contigo de manera no real, Matt. No sé por qué y no tengo fuerzas para enfadarme. Cuando sepas de mi estancia aquí quizás recuerdes lo de la biblioteca y te calles, sintiéndote mal por no dudar de mis palabras. La culpa es mía, nunca fui mentirosa y me creíais todo.

—Tranquila, no era mi intención alterarte. Lo siento, es que el tema de las princesas de la muerte me cabrea y que una amiga sea una de ellas...

Me odias y yo también me odio.

_Por último, Sora._

—Mimi, dime cuándo empezó el aleteo de la mariposa.

—Yo... no lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentaste ser perfecta? ¿No te parece extraña esta "perfección"? No parecía importarte lo que pensaran los demás, jamás imaginé esto. Si me hubiese dado cuenta… yo podría haber hecho algo.

—No, no sé. Fue raro, Sora. No fue como dicen tantos casos.

—¿Cómo fue?

—En casa siempre comía sola y un día dejé de tener hambre. Estar triste me quitaba el apetito y lo estaba...ya no recuerdo el motivo. Empecé a perder peso y primero me desagradó y volví a comer como antes pero después me gustó más mi nueva figura y dejé de comer aunque mi estómago me lo pidiera. No creo que fuese por opinión ajena...había gente que me decía que comiera más que estaba muy flaca

—Yo te lo dije.

—Yo pasaba de los comentarios, me veía mejor así.

—Fue entonces cuando cambiaste tus camisetas ajustadas por enormes jerséis, tus minis por faldas hasta el tobillo. Así ocultaste tu inexistente cuerpo.

Casi sin voz y moviendo la cabeza, te respondo.

—Sí ¿Podrás perdonarme por no hacerte caso?

Lloro una vez más, tú también lloras y me abrazas, aunque no estás aquí, siento tu protección aquí conmigo, como siempre. No me gusta hablar del tema ni pensar en ello. Tú eres como una hermana mayor. Sólo imaginar cómo te sentirás cuando lo sepas... No pienses que me has fallado, culpa mía por estúpida, me fallé a mí misma.

_Mimi ya no siente dolor, no siente frío, no siente pena. Sólo siente latir su corazón. Su mirada se pierde en el techo, esperando a que cese el huracán._

**No sé si les ha gustado leerlo pero a mi escribirlo sí. **

**Se supone que Mimi quiere estar sola en lo que pueden ser sus últimos momentos, no quiere que ver sufrir a los demás porque la hacen sufrir a ella pero necesita compañía y se imagina que sus amigos saben de su problema y están con ella. Piensa en lo que sentirán cuando lo descubran...**

**Cuando habla con ellos, está hablando con ella misma. Con Tk, enfrenta su esperanza con la realidad. Con Izzy se dice lo que quiere oír de lo que le pasará para tranquilizarse. Con Joe se enfrenta a su lado racional que no entiende como ha llegado tan lejos. Con Kari se representa el mal que le provoca ver a otros sufrir por ella. Con Tai, los problemas que ella notaba y lo que le sorprendía que nadie se diese cuenta. Con Matt representa el odio que se tiene por estar así y hablando con Sora hace una reflexión sobre lo que la llevó hasta ese punto.**

**Bueno, yo lo entendí así y lo escribí para que se viera eso.**


End file.
